Third generation partnership project (3GPP) mobile communication standards are being implemented worldwide to effectuate a global transition from a mobile voice communication architecture to a voice and data communication architecture. Such standards can typically specify, for example, data transfer protocols, wireless radio frequency ranges, roaming standards and protocols, mechanisms for transferring billing-related information, etc. Many concurrent standards are required to effectuate communication amongst the various existing communication architectures (e.g., second generation (2G), data-capable second generation (2.5G), third generation (3G), etc.), and until transition to a single mobile architecture is fully established, the disparate standards and multi-mode mobile devices incorporating such standards must be maintained. Consequently, network protocols bridging communications between such devices and various compatible network architectures must also be maintained. For example, a multi-mode device that can transition between a 2G, 2.5G, and 3G network requires communication protocols that facilitate transfer amongst those networks. In addition, because transfer could be necessary during a communication session, such protocols should facilitate network transfer both in and out of a session.
A typical problem that arises as a result of network transfer relates to managing data exchange compatible with one network architecture as compared with a second architecture. For instance, a first network architecture can specify a particular quality of service applicable to communication with devices, whereas a second network architecture might be a ‘best effort’ network, which cannot provide quality of service guarantees. Yet to maintain reliable communication, a network service provider must find a mechanism to bridge a gap between established networks that can provide quality of service guarantees and newer networks, highly desired due to advanced technological capabilities, which are still developing an infrastructure necessary for such guarantees.
Differing communication protocols can affect application content providers that incorporate network applications related to network media transfer. Examples of such network applications include streaming video applications, streaming audio applications, Internet access and interface applications, ring-tone applications facilitating downloading of ring-tones to mobile devices, and like applications. Network applications, whether supplied by a communication network provider or a third-party entity, must also transition amongst varying data exchange parameters (e.g., packet transmission bit-rate, bandwidth, priority, error-rate, etc.) required by differing networks as devices roam from one network architecture to another. Doing so smoothly and efficiently can help facilitate desired quality of service guarantees for technologically advanced networks, analogous to guarantees provided by established, conventional networks.
Appendix A discloses various aspects of the claimed subject matter and is hereby incorporated into the subject specification.